


偷腥

by ChuudokuriN



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuudokuriN/pseuds/ChuudokuriN
Summary: 金廷祐上大学时和一个年上男人好上以后火速辍学闪婚，谈恋爱的时候男友说自己比较保守不接受婚前性行为，金廷祐还觉得这男人好老实好可靠，真是嫁对了人。结果洞房花烛夜才发现男人是个性无能，当晚便和他分了房自己哭了一夜。





	偷腥

**Author's Note:**

> 答提问箱没控制住

金廷祐上大学时和一个年上男人好上以后火速辍学闪婚，谈恋爱的时候男友说自己比较保守不接受婚前性行为，金廷祐还觉得这男人好老实好可靠，真是嫁对了人。结果洞房花烛夜才发现男人是个性无能，当晚便和他分了房自己哭了一夜。  
但是婚都结了，如果因为这个再进民政局金廷祐觉得根本没脸见人，于是只能把眼泪往肚里咽，咬着牙认命做家庭主妇。左邻右舍都当他是幸福的新婚少妇，笑容腼腆样貌清纯，白天在家打扫卫生出门买菜煮饭，晚上丈夫下班回家马上便端上热腾腾的饭菜，在丈夫洗澡时洗碗，丈夫看电视睡着时会悄悄地为他盖上毯子，自己在旁边的茶几上做家庭账本；在家研发了新菜式还会给邻居们都尝尝，整个街区都找不出比他更贤惠和善的妻子。只有金廷祐自己才知道自己过得有多苦，结婚半年多竟还是处女，每日只能在丈夫睡下后在浴室里抚慰自己，用水声掩盖自己难耐的呻吟。年轻少妇欲火中烧，看到街坊里年轻的男子走过总会定定的出神。有一次到居委会办事，接待的是个还没毕业的大学生，笑容灿烂，荷尔蒙的味道比笑容还灿烂，金廷祐隔着一臂宽的长桌坐在他对面都能感受到他身上那种自己丈夫没有的男人味。那大学生给他介绍最近街区开展的公益活动，拿出一叠资料絮絮叨叨地讲，金廷祐一句没听进去，只在大学生把头凑到他腮边用笔画重点时真切的感受到自己湿了，不禁偷偷地在桌子底下夹腿。大学生工作热情极高，讲解到动情处把那叠厚厚的资料翻得哗哗响，翻到底后抬头一笑，问金廷祐自己说明清楚没有。却看见金廷祐却脸上飞了一片红晕，眼神迷离泪光闪闪，双唇微张娇喘微微，被一问才吓了一跳回过神来。大学生还奇怪自己讲的还能比他学校那老教授无聊不成，怎么人听得都没魂儿了，拍拍金廷祐的手说姐你听进去了吗。金廷祐猛得缩回手，拿起资料说听进去了，匆忙地道了谢便落荒而逃。  
大学生讲得是好用心好动情，金廷祐也动了情，在书页翻动声中无声的高潮。年轻男人的手心炙热如太阳，他怕自己受太阳的向心力作用，下一秒就要脱了裤子贴到对方裆上。  
晚上金廷祐便做了梦，梦到他独自在家听到门铃声，打开门看见大学生就笑着站在门口喊他姐。然后他们没有再说第二句话，落水到渠成立马滚上了床。金廷祐把腿盘在他腰上，一边浪叫一边猛然注意到这是自己丈夫的床，而不是自己平时在客房睡的小床。然后他被早餐六点半的闹钟惊醒，起来洗了内衣后才给自己丈夫做早餐。  
丈夫随便扒了几口早餐，甚至没跟他道别便出了门，金廷祐顿时失了胃口，把自己的那份倒进垃圾桶，自己进浴室洗澡。他洗得格外久，像是要洗去昨夜春梦的所有痕迹，再溺死心中不忠的幼芽。他一边擦着头一边走出浴室时听到了门铃声，顿时胶在原地浑身僵硬。门铃响了一遍两遍又不耐烦地响了第三遍，他才醒过来慌慌张张地去开门。门口站的不是男大学生，是另一个年轻男人。金廷祐愣了整整五秒，像是真的洗到脑子进了水，才反应过来这是昨天晚上打电话请的水电工。他赶紧放下毛巾让出门口的路，转身给水电工拿拖鞋。弯腰把拖鞋放下时他才后知后觉地想到自己穿着大一码的睡衣，最上面的几颗扣子没扣，大开着倒出盎然春色，衣领肆意地盛开像正直花期的。金廷祐赶紧伸手捂住领口，洗澡后本就发红的脸在他直起腰时红得更艳。  
水管工问他哪里要修，金廷祐马上进入主妇的角色，指向厨房的下水管，说昨晚洗碗时堵上了自己先生通了半天都没用。水管工打开工具箱，像是随意地说，哦，原来您已婚了。脸上的表情却若有所思，但不知是在思下水管还是思金廷祐。金廷祐看到他专注地看着水管的眼神只觉得浑身发热，在他身后看见他精壮的后背和结实的腰更感到站不住，膝盖很自觉地并上开始打架。昨晚丈夫整了半天没整明白的下水道在年轻水管工的手下几分钟便解决了，金廷祐在心里更觉得丈夫无用，而对水管工却添了几分爱慕之意。水管工又说金廷祐家的水管老化容易堵，不如换一个以绝后患。金廷祐忙不迭地点头，目光炯炯地盯着水管工的手。他的手即使裹在肮脏的手套里依然可见其修长笔挺，在管道上流连的手法像是情人的爱抚，金廷祐恨不得自己化身那截水管，他湿的可以一碰就高潮。  
片刻后水管工起身，抹了一把脸上的汗才和金廷祐说太太我搞定了。金廷祐微笑着给他递上擦汗的毛巾和一杯水心想你怎么不顺带也搞定我。他还假装没有听到水管工称他太太，露出自己贯有的腼腆微笑，温温柔柔地请他坐下休息一会儿。水管工比他要高出近一个头，与他对话时要微微低头，此时看着金廷祐的脸出了神，视线追随着从金廷祐未干的头发上滴下的水珠，滑过白皙的脖颈，越过锁骨流进翻开的领口里。  
年轻男人的眼神像饿狼，灼灼的像是要把金廷祐的身体烧穿，他面红心跳，脚一软往男人怀里倒去。一双有力的大手稳住了他，他惊喜的抬头和水管工的眼睛对上。像是一个暗号，他们猛地激情拥吻，金廷祐紧紧环住年轻男人的肩膀，对方也心领神会地撩起他衣服的下摆，粗糙的手套表面蹭得他皮肤发红，他嫌手套脏便腾出一只手扒了男人的手套，又去解那人的皮带扣。水管工自觉地扯下皮带，把金廷祐抱上料理台，裆部的突起顶上金廷祐的下身。他惊喜地大声喘气，用腿夹住了男人的腰。男人边轻轻地唤他太太边扯开他的扣子，大手粗暴的揉捻他胸口已经挺立的两点，指尖的茧刺痛了他的乳晕，他呻吟着夹得更紧，又用下身去蹭男人的裤裆。水管工把持不住，几下扒开他的裤子丢到地上，惊喜地发现他已经湿得一塌糊涂，泛着水光的小穴翕张任君蹂躏。男人急切的捅进一根手指，感受到滚烫的内壁吮吸着他，便毫不犹豫地又放入一根指头，撑开紧致的穴道。金廷祐还不曾被他人这样对待过，几乎是在欢愉中哭喊，在身侧撑住料理台的手臂摇摇晃晃，淫水横流。水管工在他体内摸索着按住他的前列腺，他便完全失了理智，按住男人的手挽抽噎着求那人用力操他。年轻的男人也不懂欲擒故纵，拉开裤链，弹出粗大的阴茎便顶住金廷祐的穴口。金廷祐因为喜悦而颤抖的吸气，真的好大，一定比自己用手指和玩具爽得好多，他不等男人自己进来就急切地往下坐，每当那根往他小穴里没入一寸他的呻吟就高一度，当整个顶端都埋在他身体里时他几乎失声，仰着头大声喘息。男人自觉地接着往他体内插进去，他只觉得涨的发麻，脑内的快意却带着他的意识起飞。男人夸他虽已婚还紧得像处子，他流着泪骂自己丈夫阳痿，促男人赶紧干。水管工这才恍然大悟地用力顶胯，握住他的腰笑道，那太太怕不是每天都吃不饱。金廷祐被操得撞到墙上，边随着一下下的抽插边点头，说自己整天想着吃几把想得都要发疯了。他窄窄的小穴像无法同时盛住一根阴茎和他流的水，最后还是选择了肉棒，溢出的淫水只能随着进出的动作四溅，用水声为肉体交合的声音伴唱。男人一掌拍上他的臀肉骂他是个背着老公和野男人做爱的婊子，他浪叫着附和，说嗯嗯我是个不知检点的荡妇，求求你用几把惩罚我。水管工把他的腿掰得更开，抱起他往前列腺上狠狠操干。他尖叫着射了自己一身，双腿无骨般死死缠住男人的腰身。那人又问他卧室在哪，金廷祐昏头昏脑随便指了一个方向，被扔到床上时才意识到这是他丈夫的床。水管工却不等他反应过来，把他翻了个身从后面像野兽交媾般再次操进去。金廷祐趴在床上埋进枕头里放声尖叫，好舒服，他结婚了这么久才第一次尝到男人的味道。枕头上还有他丈夫的味道，他恍惚中甚至觉得是被自己的丈夫在狠干，然后才自嘲地觉得不可能。年轻男人就是好猛，打桩机似的每次撞击都整根进入，准确地蹭过他的前列腺。他爽得咬住枕头，涎水不受控制地流下，他顾不上会不会被自己丈夫察觉又射在了床单上。身后的男人却仍抱着他，他这才有点担心，邻居可能要奇怪他家进了个水管工怎么这么久还没出来，便有意收紧后穴意在让男人赶紧完事。年轻男人终于缴械，精液灌满了他的后穴还滴滴答答的往外流，他嘤咛一声软在床上，感到前所未有的满足。  
水管工退出来，掰开他的臀肉看他被操开的小穴吐出浊液，也十分有成就感地起身向他道谢要走。金廷祐赶紧起身，裹紧了上衣送他到门口，水管工临走前不忘恋恋不舍地说太太以后水管再出问题记得找我，金廷祐点头，目送着男人进了电梯才关上门，想幸好邻居没有突然推门看到他光着腿。然后金廷祐一回头才发现他后穴里的精液已经顺着他的腿流下来滴了一路，无奈地叹了口气，先到卫生间把小穴深处的精液也抠出来，接着换了床单拖了地板，才又把裤子穿上开始煮午饭。


End file.
